The present invention relates to training devices for ice skaters and more particularly to a training device for young children which encloses the child and provides support.
Training devices for ice skaters have been known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 320,462 issued June 28, 1885 to W. J. Cowing, for example, discloses a skater's appliance which includes an open frame dimensioned to enclose the skater supported by a plurality of uprights having rigidifying bars or runners at their lower extremities. However, the runners of the Cowing device are not constructed in a manner which enables the skater to "push off" from a stationary start and to glide without interference from the runners during forward movement of the appliance. In other words, although the appliance does provide support for the skater it does not afford assistance in getting started from an at rest position. For beginning skaters it is usually difficult to develop sufficient motive force to achieve steady forward motion, the beginning skater generally tending to slip and flounder until such a steady state of forward movement is attained.